A escondidas
by Meyling
Summary: Alfred busca a Toris al final de una conferencia. El pelicastaño busca en los brazos del americano el cariño que no recibe en la casa rusa, un amor prohibido por la lejanía de sus casas y por la simple razón Ivan nunca lo permitiría. / one-shot


**8DDDDDD preparada para recibir los tomatazos con los brazos abiertos! Hagan fila por favor! Todos tendrán su turno!**

Ok, hablando en serio xD

Sé que es una pareja poco usual (casi no he encontrado fanfic de esta pareja) pero es bastante obvia y me gusta, bueno pasen y lean :3

* * *

><p>Toris caminaba tranquilamente, como siempre, apretando algunos papeles contra su pecho y pensando en que apenas llegar a Rusia tendría que hacer el aseo, cocinar, ordenar las habitaciones, etc. La junta había sido en un edificio en Rusia, así que por primera vez no tendrían que viajar en avión.<p>

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, Eduard lo esperaba junto a Raivis, ya que Ivan se iba junto con sus hermanas en un auto aparte (tampoco les gustaba viajar en el maletero por falta de espacio)

- ¿listo? – Estonia estaba parado fuera del auto con una sonrisa

- Claro – Lituania como siempre le regalo una sonrisa

- ¡Heeey! – se escuchó un grito bastante fuerte que hizo que los tres tiritaran como hojas en invierno – ¡Toris!

El aludido se giró y se encontró con cierto americano escandaloso corriendo hacia él

- Alfred-san…– dijo casi en un suspiro el lituano, sonriéndole tiernamente

- Casi no llego HAHAHA – el rubio llego al lado del auto de los bálticos – quería hablarte… ¿tienes tiempo?

El castaño miró por sobre su hombro a sus "hermanos" que le miraban desde el auto, en especial Estonia le miraba dudoso

- Espere un poco Alfred-san… – dando un pequeño trote alrededor del auto llegó a la puerta del conductor y se acercó Eduard – yo puedo marcharme luego, tengo dinero para irme en taxi…

- P-pero no te demores mucho… que si I-Ivan-san empieza a preguntar por ti…no s-se que le diremos – añadió el pequeño letón desde el asiento trasero

- Tranquilo –le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas – Atvyksta greitai…

El auto partió y Alfred quedó a solas con Toris en el estacionamiento, todos los autos habían partido y a lo lejos una imponente 4x4 quedaba

- ven ¡subámonos a mi auto! – Alfred arrastró al lituano hasta el enorme auto rojo y se subieron en los asientos traseros, para conversar más privadamente

- ¿Qué quería decirme Alfred-san? – preguntó con timidez el castaño –

La sonrisa del autodenominado héroe se ensanchó mientras estiraba sus enormes brazos hasta el otro, le rodeó por la cintura y lo atrajo hasta apegarlo a su pecho. Toris se dejo llevar hasta que su mejilla tocó la chaqueta de aviador del americano. Poco a poco, Alfred se fue recostando en el asiento con Toris encima. Si no fuera por la ventana estaba cerrada, posiblemente las botas americanas abrían asomado hacia afuera

- ¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó en un susurro –

- B-bien…supongo – la cara de Toris demostraba una respuesta totalmente negativa

- I miss you~ – le dijo en tono infantil mientras le apretaba suavemente – ¡desde que estas con el ruso ya nunca te veo! – le reclamó con un puchero –

- Sabe que no estoy en su casa por gusto – le abrazó por el cuello – también le he extrañado mucho…

- Ven aquí… – suavemente, el americano tomó a su acompañante de la cara y le dio un beso en los labios

- A-Afred-san…– el sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del lituano, pero aun así seguía sonriendo – n-no haga eso por favor…

- Yo que se te gusta~ hunhunhun – le miró a los ojos juguetón – soy adictivo~

- Siempre tan modesto Alfred-san…– Alfred rió apretándole –

Por la pequeña subida al exterior que tenía el estacionamiento, empezó a bajar un pequeño río de agua, luego unos sonidos de repicoteos se escucharon a lo lejos. En seguida Toris levanto la cabeza sentando sobre Alfred quien le miró curioso

- ¿pasa algo? – Alfred se sentó también

- Ha empezado a llover… – gracias a las lluvias, de a poco la temperatura fue bajando y en unos minutos, el frío entraba en el auto – al parecer pronto nevará…

- ¿Tienes como volver a la casa? –Toris negó – ¡entonces el héroe te ayudará!

Por la espalda del lituano corrió un escalofrío y se abrazó a si mismo, en seguida Alfred se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros del menor

- pero pasará frío…– le reclamó el castaño sacándose la chaqueta para devolvérsela

- no, estoy bien –Alfred le abrazó con chaqueta y todo, volviendo a recostarse en los asientos y tapándose los dos con la enorme chaqueta –

- desearía estar aquí para siempre… – fue la frase que pasó por la mente del menor mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma del americano –…es tan relajante…tan calido…

Alfred por el otro lado, le miraba dormitar en su pecho con una enorme sonrisa; desde que Toris no estaba en su casa, eran contados los momentos en que podía estar a solas con su amado lituano, y no es que tuvieran una relación consumada, pero ninguno de los negaba sentir algo mas que cariño… aunque sabía que ahora menos que nunca, podrían estar juntos

- Alfred-san…tengo que irme…Ivan-san se puede enojar – el solo escuchar el nombre del ruso hizo que el americano frunciera el ceño

- Solo un ratito mas… – era casi una suplica, no quería saber que tendría que dejarlo en manos de ese lobo con piel de oveja

- Pero…–solo al verle a los ojos de cachorrito que le ponía el rubio, no pudo seguir protestando –…solo un ratito…

Con tal de aprovechar el tiempo que le proporcionaba el otro, Alfred empezó a besarle lentamente mientras recorría la espalda del lituano por sobre la ropa: sabía de sobremanera que a Toris no le gustaba que le tocara la espalda por debajo de la ropa debido a las innumerables marcas que el ruso le dejaba.

De la boca se desvió a la oreja mientras con una mano le tironeaba el nudo de la corbata y le abrió los primeros botones de la camisa, Toris estaba muy rojo y jadeaba un poco. De a poco el americano empezó a recorrer toda la oreja del otro, dándole pequeñas mordidas y lamidas. Los botones fueron desabrochados casi en su totalidad, mostrando la blanca piel del lituano

- A-Alfred-san…– no quería terminar haciéndolo en el auto para ser verdad, tenía que parar eso – espere… yo…

- calm…– Alfred se sentó con Toris rodeándole la cintura con las piernas –…no te obligare si no quieres…– le siguió besando el cuello –…solo disfruta…

Besaba como un experto el cuello del otro hasta que notó que el largo pelo e Lituania le estorbaba para verle y se le ocurrió una nada inocente idea

- Toris… ¿me dejarías…– los entrecerrados ojos de Lituania se posaron sobre los azules de su amante –…dejarte una marca?

- ¿d-de que habla Alfred-san? – suspiró Toris intentando recuperar el aire –

- No se notará…you hair… es lo suficientemente largo, ¡lo tapará! Hahaha – le sonrió confiado – ¿I can do it?

- …Gerai…– susurró Toris y Alfred puso sus labios sobre el cuello del otro empezando a succionar – ah…ay~…aaah!

Enterró las uñas en la espalda de Alfred, mientras soltaba los suaves gemidos y suspiros. El americano por fin se separó del cuello del otro mirando con orgullo la marca roja en el cuello lituano

- ¿ya te tienes que ir? – Toris asintió sonrojado – ¡pues the hero te irá a dejar!

Alfred salió del auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, dándose cuenta que toris había pasado entre los asientos y le esperaba de copiloto, aun envuelto en la enorme chaqueta de aviador. El rubio puso en marcha el auto y salieron directo a la casa del ruso, no quería ser la causa de los golpes al lituano. En el camino todo fue mimos y conversaciones amenas, la lluvia iba en aumento y las calles estaban vacías, por lo que Alfred hizo la osadía de conducir con una mano mientras que con la otra abrazaba a Toris por los hombros y este se dejaba caer de lado contra el cuerpo del mayor. El camino se les hizo corto ya que Alfred conducía a una velocidad impresionante

- nos vemos luego Alfred-san – el nombrado le robó un beso tiernamente –

- good bye swettie – antes de bajarse, el castaño se sacó la chaqueta – no llévatela… o vas a mojarte

- está bien… sudie – le susurró sonrojado aun y salió corriendo por el gran antejardín de la casa rusa

Sacó las llaves rápidamente y entró a la casa, apoyando su espalda en la puerta ya cerrada y dejándose caer al suelo. Tomó la enorme chaqueta y olfateo el aroma del otro, suspirando feliz

- Tere – le saludó Estonia al verle

- ¿Uh? – dio un pequeño sobre salto pero al notar que era su hermano solo sonrió – de asustaste… ¿e Ivan-san?

- Primero fue a dejar a sus hermanas…aun no ha llegado – le vio la enorme chaqueta que traía puesta sobre los hombros – ¿pasó algo? – le preguntó sonriendo

- No~ – la sonrisa traviesa de Toris le delataba

- ¿Seguro? – Lituania se rió mientras se levantaba del suelo

- Lo de siempre…tu sabes Eduard… ¡no me hagas hablar! –le comentó poniéndose colorado

- Será mejor que escondas eso o cuando Rusia-san llegue te va a matar – le comentó el rubio apuntando a la chaqueta

- Si, estaré en la habitación – y el castaño salió corriendo escaleras arriba

Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con los dos rubios se estiró en la cama aun envolviéndose en la chaqueta

- algún día saldré de esta casa…Alfred-san – susurró cerrando los relajado

- algún día te sacaré de esa casa Toris – le juró a los lejos Alfred

.

…Algún día…

* * *

><p>Notas finales del capítulo:<p>

segun traductor de google

**En lituano**

Atvyksta greitai = llegaré pronto

Gerai = está bien / bueno

Sudie = adiós

**En estonio**

Tere = bienvenido

.

si me falta alguna palabra me dicen ^^

si creen que esto merece un review me hacen feliz, y así me daria cuenta que no soy la unica a la que le gusta esta pareja ^w^

ademas... nadie se ha muerto por dejar un review ¿que les cuesta? TTwTT

uno aunque sea... me hacen feliz


End file.
